


Øn his knees

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Josh, Dom Josh, M/M, Really emotional tbh, powerbottom Tyler, really gay, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: "Gonna ride you, but you can't touch me," Tyler smirked before looking Josh right in the eyes, "you can cum whenever you want to."





	Øn his knees

The room was covered in a blanket of silence and tension as Tyler stood his ground, not dropping his stance or backing down for once. 

"I've had enough, Josh. I'm done," Tyler yelled as his red, blotchy cheeks were still being covered in thick tears.

"We're done."

The last words stung like salt on a fresh wound as they sliced through the air, knocking the air from the older man's lungs.

"Tyler, baby, you don't mean that."

Tyler was furiously shaking his head as he took a few steps back, glaring at Josh who towered over him. 

"I do mean it. I can't take it anymore, I can't. You don't love me. You can't," Tyler sniffled as tears finally stopped their flow from doe eyes.

Josh stepped forward, brown - hazel eyes catching a glint of moonlight through the wide set window. 

His dominance made his temper flare as he stared at Tyler challenging, standing taller as he spoke lowly.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Tyler? We've discussed this. You know I have my boundaries, and I told you that before this started. Don't tell me I don't fucking love you, because I do."

Tyler didn't back down at Josh's tone or demeanor as he squared his shoulders and glared back, voice low and bone chilling:

"Boundaries? You want to fucking talk about boundaries? I have none. I have no boundaries with you because I love you so goddamn much I give myself to you, all of me," Tyler motions wildly with his hands to his own body before pulling harshly at his hair. 

Tears pool in his eyes, but they don't fall, just sting as he holds them back.

"I only get pieces of you. I can barely touch you without you getting pissed and punishing me. I fucking want to touch you, Josh. Fuck! That's only normal. I want to feel your hair between my fingers as I play with the curls, I want to hold your hands and feel the roughness from all the drum playing you do, I want to curl up beside of you and just hold you when I'm stressed or just because I fucking want to," Tyler screams as his voice cracks and his throat burns. 

Josh stands in the middle of the room stunned, unwilling to move as he feels a weight place itself on his chest. 

"So don't you dare pull the bullshit love card on me, because you don't know shit about love. You only need a warm body to keep you company, nothing more. Someone to pass the time with," Tyler says as he boldly looks up at Josh with a fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm not that person."

Tyler will never admit it, but his heart feels like a dagger is piercing his heart over and over as he turns to leave, reaching for the door.

Josh panics, the fear of losing Tyler putting his body into auto pilot, this is all he knows.

Tyler stops in his tracks as he hears a loud 'thump' and slowly turns to see Josh kneeling in front of him, eyes trained on his as he stays silent.

Tyler's breath hitched and catches in his throat as he looks at the man confused, joining him on the ground.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

Josh was quick to answer, stating his reply calmly:

"Giving myself to you. All of me."

Tyler felt overwhelmed as he took in Josh's words, he was submitting himself to Tyler, making himself vulnerable.

"Josh, I-"

Tyler was confused as he looked at Josh, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"You can touch me, Tyler. You can do whatever you want. I won't get mad. I'm yours."

Tears pooled at Tyler's eyes as he nodded with a smile and leaned in, kissing Josh gently before standing up. 

"Let's take it to the bedroom then."

The duo made it to Josh's room, Tyler ordering him to stand in front of the bed as he did so. 

He shut the door, even though they were alone, and slowly crossed the room to stand in front of Josh.

"I'm calling the shots tonight," Tyler hummed as he looked at Josh in the eyes, fingertips running through soft, brown curls, "safeword?"

Josh tensed at Tyler's touch before looking him in the eye, "Ohio."

"Good," Tyler praised as he ran his fingers through the soft curls in satisfaction, loving how soft it felt against his skin.

"You're doing so good, Josh," Tyler praised as he kissed Josh's cheek, smiling as he pulled back, "I'd never hurt you, Joshua. I'd never hurt someone so gorgeous and caring."

Josh purred as he grew used to the feeling of Tyler's piano fingers carding through his hair, pushing into his every touch now.

Tyler made sure to not make any fast movements as he slowly let his hands fall to cup Josh's face, feeling the stubble there as he caressed his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, thank you. Thank you for trusting me," Tyler spoke as he pulled the older man against him for a slow kiss.

Slowly his hands dropped to Josh's sides where he felt the outline of Josh's chest through his shirt, slowly dropping his hands to the hem and gently pulling it over Josh's arms. 

He's seen Josh shirtless multiple of times, but he was never allowed to touch.

Tyler softly reached his index finger out to trace the v line that started right above the band of Josh's grey sweatpants, looking up when Josh flinched.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy, he's been quiet throughout the whole thing, but Tyler wasn't going to make him speak. 

"Baby, you can safeword, I won't get upset. I swear. You won't disappoint me, this was a huge step," Tyler noted, feeling guilty as Josh shook his head and kept breathing heavy. 

Tyler nodded before slowly leaning down and peppering Josh's chest with kisses, mostly staying near his collarbones and starting to nibble at the sensitive skin.

A trail of violet was left behind as Tyler kept marking him, occasionally whispering praises and ''mine" between kisses.

He eventually pulled the loose sweatpants from Josh's body before rubbing a single hand over his right thigh, "so perfect."

He backed Josh up until his legs were hitting the bed and he was lying on his back, "give me your hands, baby."

Josh complied with a small whine as he lifted his hands above his head and let Tyler pull them up a bit.

He heard the clink of metal before the cool material was clamped around both hands, restraining him from moving.

"Let me know if it becomes too much," Tyler whispered before ridding himself of clothes and bracketing Josh's hips. 

"Gonna ride you, but you can't touch me," Tyler smirked before looking Josh right in the eyes, "you can cum whenever you want to."

Josh groaned and gave a weak thrust at Tyler's words before the younger boy finally quit teasing and slowly sunk down onto Josh's cock, already prepped from earlier.

He slowly started bouncing as he moaned at the sight of Josh fighting to slip the cuffs and grab Tyler's hips.

"Wanna touch you," Josh groaned in frustration as Tyler moaned.

"N-now you know how i-it feels," Tyler shot back as he rested his palms against Josh's bare chest and gained a faster rhythm.

Tyler moaned high and shrill as he angled his hips and felt Josh thrust his hips in time with Tyler's bouncing.

"Fuck, you feel so good, daddy," Tyler moaned as he felt his lower stomach burn with a familiar feeling.

"C-close," Josh muttered as he kept fighting his restraints, "fuck."

"Love you," Tyler moaned as he ducked down to capture Josh's lips in a passionate kiss before releasing all over Josh's stomach and chest. 

Josh followed right after, growling as he jerked the handcuffs hard in an attempt to hold Tyler's hips, only to be stopped as his head fell back into the pillows and Tyler's name leaving his mouth.

After catching their breath, Tyler uncuffed Josh and kissed his sweaty forehead, "you okay?"

"Sore as fuck, how do you handle that," Josh muttered as Tyler laughed, "pain kink."

Josh smirked as Tyler climbed off the bed and slipped Josh's shirt on, walking to the bathroom and cleaning himself up before walking out to do the same for Josh. 

Josh laid still as Tyler washed his chest and thighs, throwing the cloth in the floor when he was done.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I said earlier, I was hurt," Tyler admitted as he curled up next to the older man and laid his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry too, you were right. I wanted all of you for a piece of me in return, I was selfish."

Tyler shrugged before kissing Josh on the chest before curling back up to him, "doesn't matter anymore. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
